


Jack + Blade

by Stupid_Mac_Stuff (just_another_wholockian)



Series: Macgyver Whumptober 2019 [8]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gen, Jack Dalton Whump, Stab Wound, Whumptober 2019, knife vioence, no.8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_wholockian/pseuds/Stupid_Mac_Stuff
Summary: Prompt: Stab WoundWarnings: blood, knife violence.





	Jack + Blade

“What do you mean you lost Jack?” Mac yelling was something that only Bozer and Jack himself had ever seen. Mac never liked to raise his voice at anyone, let alone his friend and teammate.  
“He told me to go and that he’d cover me. That’s the last I heard from him.” Riley ran a hand over her face, trying to conceal the tears that ran down.

The two of them are stood outside the car that got them there, they had agreed to meet back thereafter Mac sprinted off to get the file they needed. Riley’s job was to cause a distraction, which very quickly went at the window along with her laptop.

“I’m sorry, Riles. I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Mac opens his arms for a hug and she graciously accepts.  
“No, it’s not you. I just… this mission has been so stressful.” The pair stand there together, hugging in silence until Mac’s phone rings. He pulls it from his back pocket and sees it’s Matty.  
“Matty- Yes, we got the file- No we aren’t on our way back- We’ve lost Jack.” Riley can only watch was Mac nods his head to whatever Matty is saying on the other end. “What? No. We aren’t-… Yes, ma’am.” Mac’s face screws into an angry expression.  
“What? What is it? What’d she say?”  
“We leave now with the file.” Riley takes a step back.  
“No, we aren’t leaving Jack.”  
“These orders are coming from above Matty, there’s nothing we can do. She is sending in a search team for him.” Riley curses under her breath.

The pair shuffle into the car together, Mac sits next to Riley as she continues to cry. Mac starts crying himself as they take off, the pair hold hands.  
“I don’t know why we are so worried, this is Jack we are talking about. I bet he’s making some quirky one-liners somewhere.” Riley laughs through her tears.  
“Yeah, probably knowing him.”

_“JUST GO! I’ll cover you.” Jack continued to shot at the gang that had pinned him and Riley down. Riley took one last look back at Jack before hopping out the smashed window of the building._ Jack turned back to the gang, he counted three left. Jack shot over the top of the crates he was hiding behind, hitting two of them as he did. He crouched back down again as a few bullets came over the top before they suddenly stopped. Jack peeked over the top, knowing full well that wasn’t an entire mag of bullets, he couldn’t see the last person anywhere.

Being careful, Jack walked out from behind the crate, he knows the last guy is still here. ‘Jammed gun perhaps?’, Jack edges his way across the room silently until he got to the only place they could be hiding on that side of the room.

He swings around the corner, gun ready, only to see no one there.  
“Hey!” Jack swings around but not fast enough. A medium-size blade is inserted into Jack’s lower abdomen causing Jack to call out in pain.

The man removes the blade and runs for it, Jack slides down the banister clutching his side. Yes, he’d been stabbed before but he’d never been alone, he always had someone with him. He always had Mac with him.

Jack takes a few breaths to calm himself down, he knows he can’t panic, he can’t afford to panic. He needs to get out of there and fast, he wasn’t losing too much blood so he could probably walk back to the car and wait until they got back to HQ before needing medical attention.

Jack braced himself for the pain that was going to come with trying to stand up, he pressed one hand against the banister and the other against his side. He brings his legs up to his chest and slides up the wall, gritting his teeth as he does. He looks around to see if the guy who stabbed him was still there but it looks as if he’s gone for good.

Jack keeps himself half curled up as he walks toward the doorway. He uses the walls as a stabiliser, he could feel the hot blood dripping down his trousers and he knew he was leaving a trail behind him.

He managed to get out of the building but he wasn’t out of the woods yet. He had to get back to the car to meet with the others, the car was at least two miles away. He knew it was going to take him a while and he was going to have to pray that Mac and Riley had made it out of the building.

Jack stumbled his way through the area, leaning on trees that were dotted around the area. He was starting to feel the effects of blood loss now, he blinked repeatedly to clear his vision. His head was swaying slightly, he can’t get his balance right but he keeps going. He needs to see that his team is okay.

By the time Jack made it to the street, the car was long gone. He sighs, not knowing if it’s out of relief or stress. The team must’ve gotten back to the car but it also means that he has been left behind with no way to contact anyone.

Luckily there was only a ten-minute drive from Mac’s house, however, for Jack, it would be at least twenty minutes if not more for him to get over there with his injury.

Jack, being as stubborn as he is, makes his way over to Mac’s house, slowly. After around fifteen minutes of walking, Jack felt nausea coming on, his heart had already shot up to a painfully high pace but his blood pressure had dropped dramatically. He tries to slow his breaths but his body is gasping for air.

Meanwhile, back in HQ, Mac and Riley sift through CCTV footage with a face recon running. The team Matty sent only found a trail of blood that led into a wooded area before they lost it. It had been over an hour and nothing had come up, the pair wouldn’t lose hope yet however as the blood had been in drips not smeared across the floor. That gave Mac the idea that Jack had made his way out of the building and tried to find someone but the lack of his presence on facial recon was worrying.

“Alright, you two, head home for a bit. We’ve got it covered for a couple of hours.” Matty stared the pair down, they are both tired and smell a little from the mission but Mac doesn’t want to leave.  
“No, I’m not leaving Matty. I can’t leave, not until he gets back.” Matty simply stared Mac down before replying.  
“Mac, at least go home and shower. I’ll let you bring some clothes back for the night, how’s that?” Mac did want to shower but at the same time, he didn’t want to leave. He looks Matty in the face and can see she isn’t going to back down anytime soon.  
“Fine, I’ll be about an hour. You find anything-“  
“We’ll call you.” Mac nods at Matty before walking out the door.

Jack struggled to get onto Mac’s porch, he didn’t have a key to the front door and Bozer moved out a little while ago. Jac groaned as he lifted himself over the fence, he’d lost a lot of blood and his breathing had become short and shallow. He knows he’s in trouble.

Mac parks up on the drive and swings his keys on his fingers as he heads for the front door. He throws his keys in the bowl beside the door and heads for the fridge. He grabs himself a beer and turns to the patio. He nearly drops his beer at the sight in front of him.  
Blood.  
Everywhere.

Mac almost jumps out of his skin as a bloody hand smacks the glass door. Mac follows the arm until he sees Jack’s incredibly pale face.  
“Jack!” Mac almost rips the door off as he pushes it open. He drops to Jack’s side to look at the wound.  
“Hey, man, where the hell you been?” Mac laughs a little as he lifts Jack’s shirt.  
“You know how the people on top can be.” There’s far too much blood for Mac to be able to see anything. “I got to get you to a hospital now.” Mac pulls his phone from his pocket and calls for an ambulance.

When it finally arrives, Mac holds Jack’s hand the entire time. He didn’t call Matty until they got to the hospital. When Matty and Riley arrived at the hospital, they found Jack taking selfies with a very sleepy, slightly dribbling Mac.  
“Oh, hey.” Riley stares at Jack in disbelief whilst Matty simply rolls her eyes.  
“That’s it, you walked for almost a mile with a stab wound and all you can say is ‘oh, hey’?”  
“I lived?” This caused a collective groan from the pair as Mac snored.


End file.
